


Walk then run. Fall, date, love.

by from_theeast



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bartender Minhyun, F/F, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, playboy JR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/from_theeast/pseuds/from_theeast
Summary: Dating’s just like a ruler, which will tell you all those things you’re falling for belong to you or not.You don’t understand, do you?





	Walk then run. Fall, date, love.

**Author's Note:**

> when you watched Wong kar Wai movie at midnight instead of going to sleep.  
> English is not my 1st language, please tell me if there is something wrong about grammar :3

Late night seems to be just cool but still needs a leather jacket and a lot of eyeliner, Jonghyun sits at the bar, waits for his drink.

“Stop asking weird questions, Jonghyun.”

Minhyun’s nonchalant tone obsesses him and his tender look, too.

 

_“Will you date me?”_

_The woman picked up all her clothes from the floor without looking at him. Jonghyun didn’t bother. He drew her body by his mind, saved it in his memory box. Another memory._

_“Dating. Sound boring. It’s not important like ‘Will you love me?’ or ‘Will you stay?’, because of that people intends to play with it. Honey, darling, whatever you want me to call you, remember my words, you can’t love somebody without dating days. Falling for somebody is easy: the way their flip their hair, their smiles at you, hold your hand, touch your skin, coffee talk, kisses, drunken and sober moments. But then date. Dating’s just like a ruler, which will tell you all those things you’re falling for belong to you or not._

_You don’t understand, do you?”_

 

Jonghyun remembers the way that woman soothed his cheek, dropped a kiss and they never met again. Maybe? What if in the next few minutes, that woman would walk in, wear the same red dress, would she choose to sit next to him, soothe his cheek and ask Jonghyun if he might have enough courage to invite somebody out sincerely? _**Not somebody.**_

“Will you date me?”

Minhyun puts his drink in front of him and frowns.

“In the middle of my shift?”

“After your shift, will you date me?”

Jonghyun grabs Minhyun’s left hand and puts it on his neck, he hisses the cigarette when Minhyun suddenly squeezes his neck unconsciously and then blows out a stream of white smoke. They stare at each other, the yellow light on Jonghyun’s bare face and some red dots falling from the ceiling to his shoulder. Too many alcohol molecules in the air, too many shots have been sold, Minhyun thinks he’s a little bit tipsy.

“Good night.”

Jonghyun leaves before The Weeknd can finish his song.

\--

Jonghyun’s standing on the boulevard watching all cars pass by, black, plum, grey, blue, he counts and then stops.

“Wanna have some fun?”

He comes near to the old mustang parked in front of him. Leaning on the car, he smiles softly.

“What kind of fun?”

“Any kind you want.”

Jonghyun bends over by the car’s window to kiss the driver on his lips, he has a taste of broken heart and sunset.

“Sound sweet. But not today.”

And the car runs away from him until another one parked, this time he gets in.

“Is it a date?”

Instead of answering his question, Minhyun turns on some music, a mix of old melodies and new songs fills the lonely space. Jonghyun looks out of the window while Minhyun keeps his head straight.

The street light where they stop is not good enough to figure out any emotion, music’s still playing even now they are standing next to each other, shoulders slightly touch, out of Minhyun’s car. Black, plum, grey, blue, they count and then stop.

“Light my cigarette.”

Jonghyun leans forward to let Minhyun light his cigarette. Jonghyun grabs Minhyun’s left hand and put it on his neck, feel the way Minhyun suddenly squeezes unconsciously. This time Jonghyun closes his eyes, he swallows all the smoke into his lung. They stare at each other, Starboy becomes their background music.

“I hope we will date someday.”

When Jonghyun walks away, Minhyun feels his fate has changed.

 

\--

 

“Will you date me?”

Minhyun lifts his head from the phone. The girl asks softly to the boy sitting next to, but this young boy seems like he is having an important conversation with his inner angel, he even forgets to finish his drink, the confusion and lost reflect from the way he frowns. The girl stares at him quietly and with a quiet sign, she leaves.

“You should.”

Minhyun switches the old glass into the new one. After a hundred time, Jonghyun left Minhyun behind, with his fate started to spin faster than usual, and faster everyday, full of Jonghyun’s gaze, almost kicked him out.

“Tick and tock. As long as the time passes, as soon as you loose your moment.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Minhyun looks at the young man’s just pulled in, his black hair’s a little bit wet by the small rain outside. He’s never thought the yellow light in this bar could be so hot, so flicker, so blurred but right now Minhyun wish he was somewhere full of sunlight, still yellow, still hot but crystal clear.

“Can you light my cigarette?”

“Will you date me?”

The young man says nothing, again Starboy becomes their background music, but this time Minhyun won’t loose his moment anymore.

“After your cigarette, will you date me?”

The young man leans forward, not only to let Minhyun to light his cigarette, but also burn their souls.


End file.
